Driving with Goku
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Chichi makes Goku drive. Such a nightmare for him, especially when he has to take Goten.


**Another DBZ fic is here! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

The sun shone brightly at the household of the Son Family.

Chichi was already up and already cooking up breakfast. Goten and Gohan were still sleeping in their beds.

Goten had his small teddy bear wrapped around his arms and Gohan had his Videl plush, the one Bulma had given him, close to his chest.

Goku was snoring in his room. He kept mumbling his enemy's' name.

"Frieza….let go...of…bacon…", he mumbled.

"No…Cell…free the…food", was another thing he had also said in his sleep.

Chichi looked around the kitchen.

Something wasn't right. She snapped her fingers and called out, "Goku, Goten, Gohan!". No answer.

She thought for a way to lure them down. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a slice of raw bacon. She set it on the table and took out her pan. She set the pan on the stove and dropped the slice of bacon on it.

The bacon sizzled and the scent floated to Goten and Gohan's room.

Goten and Gohan shot open their eyes and ran downstairs.

The smell floated to Goku's room.

As it entered Goku's nostrils, he smiled and opened his eyes. He instant transmission himself to the kitchen.

There he kissed chichi and Goten got grossed out.

"Eww, just like Gohan and Videl", he says, which causes Gohan to blush.

Chichi smiled. "I smell grandchildren", she sing songed.

Gohan spit out the drink he was drinking on Goten. "Mom!", he says.

Goten, who is wet, decided to step in.

"Mommy, do I still have to take a shower?", the demi-Saiyan asks.

Chichi groaned. How can she live though this?

Goten shut up, knowing what his mom could do. Then he remembered.

"Daddy, are you going to take me to the park today?", Goten asked.

Goku, who was eating, nodded.

After they finished and got dressed, Goku called Goten.

"We can fly over there in", he was cut off by Chichi.

"No! Goku you will drive there like a normal person for once", she says.

"But, Chi, I don't know how to drive", Goku said, while doing his Son grin and rubbing his head.

"Goku don't be stupid, you got it after two weeks we got married", Chichi reminded her husband.

"Oh, yeah. But we don't have a car", he said, trying to find the excuse.

"Yes we do and you know it!', she argued with him.

"Well, you can't make me", he said crossing his arms.

_A few minutes later…_

Goku was in the car and Goten in the backseat.

Goku had a giant bump on his head. "You should never mess with mom", Goten said.

Goku frowned. He started the engine and the car made its way on the road.

"Daddy go faster!", Goten whined.

Goku looked at the controls. He pushed something and they were going at high speed.

They passed a police station and soon the police were following them.

"Dad, the brakes!", Goten screamed.

He reaches for the brakes and accidently rips them out of the car.

'Chichi is so going to kill me', he thought.

He grabs Goten and flies through car's roof. He sees the car drive by itself into the river and caused itself to explode.

"Daddy, I never want to drive", Goten says, scared out of his mind.

"Me too", he responds to his son.

They arrive home and fall straight to sleep.

Chichi heard a knock on the door. She answered it and saw the police.

"Yes, can I help you?", she asks.

"I believe this is your car and here is the ticket", he says as he gives her the ticket and leaves.

She gasps at the ticket price and almost fainted when she saw the car.

She clenched her teeth and screamed at the top of her lungs, "GOKU!".

Where Goku was sleeping, he opened his eyes.

He gulped.

"I'm not ready to die yet", starts to pray.

The bedroom door opens and Goku screams.

Goku the sits up from bed, covered in sweat.

Chichi wakes up also. "Goku, did you have a nightmare?", she asks with worry.

He nods and shed a tear. She hugs him and he pulls her closer to him.

She gives him a kiss and soon both fell asleep.

**You really thought he was going to drive! LOL!**

**JK, but yeah.. so bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
